


Luckiest Tree Around

by ufohoax



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, another gay one, for my other two gay best friends uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufohoax/pseuds/ufohoax
Summary: what if we were both boys ... and we were looking for a christmas tree
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 34





	Luckiest Tree Around

The snow was falling gently, although steadily and heavy at the same time; it coated its surroundings in a stark white, any footprints and treads were quickly obscured and newly invisible with every new layer of snow. Everything was so peaceful, calm, serene, the whole world just seemed so calm for once, no one was rushing around, no one tried to fight over things, a new sense of tranquility washing over everything. Hajime smiled to himself, just so content, walking down the street with his best friend, the person he cared for the most, the person who meant the world to him, the - or, well, in simple terms, his boyfriend, Nagito. They held hands as they walked, heading to a Christmas tree lot, one down the street from their apartment. Hajime really wanted to go with a natural look this year, and his boyfriend supported him wholly, as usual, as he always did no matter one.

He chuckled to himself, and Nagito perked up slightly, glancing over at his partner with a questioning look, wondering, always, what went on inside Hajime's head. He wasn't and enigma to him, but he was just a bit odd, although he figured his boyfriend thought the same about himself. Together they made a strange pair of weirdness, but it never bothered them, since they just knew somehow they belonged together. Now Nagito found himself chuckling to himself too, just relishing in the moment, loving every single second he ever spent with the other, just wanting to cling forever to the happiness they felt. 

"Nagito, look!" Hajime exclaimed, pointing ahead at all the fresh pines laid out in front of them, eyes seemingly glittering at the sight of the trees.

"Do you think we can find the perfect one?" Nagito asked with a slight head tilt, none of the trees speaking to him.

"With you around, I can guarantee it."

* * *

They both let out a dejected sigh, having walked around for nearly an hour, only finding such bare or weak or, well, pathetic trees. How hard was it to find one that was nice? Hajime was so sure this place would be the best to find something special, but, instead, everything seemed so miserable. They took a seat on a bench, Hajime leaning on Nagito's shoulder, sighing once again as his eyes scanned around constantly for the best tree he could find. He began to wonder, if, maybe, they should have just gotten a fake one, even though those needles were so annoying to clean up. He was still enjoying this, of course, since he was with Nagito, but he was so determined to find that _one_ thing that was special just for them. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Frustrated?" Nagito asked, leaning his head against his lover's.

"Yeah, you know me so well," Hajime replied with a chortle, closing his eyes, "I know it's just a tree, but, it's special to me because I'm doing it with you, ya know? It's a bit childish, huh."

"No, no, it's not childish. I understand what you mean. Even if it's small, it's special because we're together. You want to make the memories, and I do too."

Hajime quickly sat up and gave Nagito a kiss, a smile on his face that was visible for a brief second. He broke away and laughed, his breath visible in the air, his nose a bright red from the cold, and snow gently landing on his head. Nagito stared at him with such loving eyes, seeing the beauty in every little thing he did, even the smallest ones. He just knew Hajime was special, in his own unique way, despite what he'd protest. No matter how cheesy it was, he was truly in love, heads over heels, smitten, and so much more. 

"Want to head home?" Hajime asked, glancing towards the exit.

And that's when it was Nagito's turn to perk up, his eyes were focused on an area behind a shed, seemingly hidden from normal view, something no one normal would ever notice. And he, at this moment, was so glad he wasn't normal. He grabbed ahold of Hajime's hand, taking him by surprise as he dashed forward, running as fast as he could to the special location he spotted.

"N-Nagito, give me a warning before you start running!" Hajime yelled with a laugh mixed in with his words, "Jeez, you could have dragged me down."

"Sorry sorry," he responded with an embarrassed chuckle, "I just saw the perfect thing for us. Trust me."

They quickly reached the spot, and both of them let out an elated gasp, finding the perfect tree for them, hidden away from where most could see it. It wasn't giant, just a bit taller than the both of them, but it was absolutely full of life, the pine needles were such a vibrant green, and everything just smelled so fresh. It was a miracle they even spotted it, since they had been here for awhile now. Hajime was grinning from ear to ear, clasping his hands together in delight, making Nagito beam in delight as well, feeling the joy radiating off of each other.

"How did you know it was here?" Hajime asked with a head tilt, glancing at his boyfriend with a curious glint in his eyes.

"I didn't," he replied with another laugh, glancing away for a second, "I just kinda, had a feeling that something special was there. And that it was for us."

Hajime reached over and put both of his hands into his own, their gloves radiating a comforting warmth between each other, "That's amazing! You're like my good luck charm, which makes me the luckiest person alive."

For once, Nagito's face turned a bright shade of red, feeling both happy and also embarrassed, not used to someone being so direct, so loving, and so honest, also so. . . _sweet,_ he was just so perfect, _he_ was certain the lucky one was Nagito Komaeda himself, not the other way around. But, he'd never be able to say that, at least for a while, as his words never came out right. At least he knew, deep down, after everything, he truly was loved and in love all at the same time, with the one and only Hajime Hinata.

"Ready to bring it home, Nagito?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
